1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal gate and the fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a metal gate with a multi-layered stack structure and the fabrication method thereof, and at least one layer of the multi-layered stack structure includes oxygen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly-silicon is conventionally used as a gate electrode in semiconductor devices, such as the metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS). However, with a trend toward scaling down the size of semiconductor devices, the conventional poly-silicon gate has faced problems such as inferior performance due to boron penetration and unavoidable depletion effect which increases equivalent thickness of the gate dielectric layer, reduces gate capacitance, and worsens a driving force of the devices. Therefore, work function metals are used to replace the conventional poly-silicon gate to be the control electrode that are suitable for use as the high-K gate dielectric layer.
In a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, one of the dual work function metal gates is used in an NMOS device and the other one is alternatively used in a PMOS device. It is well-known that compatibility and process control for the dual metal gate are more complicated, meanwhile thickness and composition controls for materials used in the dual metal gate method are more precise. The conventional dual metal gate methods are categorized into gate first processes and gate last processes. In a conventional dual metal gate method applied with the gate first process, the annealing process for forming the source/drain ultra-shallow junction, and the silicide process are performed after forming the metal gate. In the conventional gate last process, a sacrificial gate or a replacement gate is provided and followed by performing processes used to construct a normal MOS transistor. Then, the sacrificial/replacement gate is removed to form a gate trench. Consequently, the gate trench is filled with metals according to the different electrical requirements. However, because of the complicated steps of the gate last processes, the manufacturers are devoted to simplifying the manufacturing process.
In the gate first process or the gate last process, the metal gate of the PMOS or the NMOS may include a plurality of metal layers. The materials of the metal layers always affect the work function of the NMOS or the PMOS, therefore affect the performance of the product. Thus, the manufacturers are searching for new manufacturing method to obtain a MOS with better work function performance.